1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to window protective systems and methods for preventing window damage during wind storms and hurricanes, and more particularly to a system and method for attaching and strengthening a corrugated hurricane panel for window protection.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of devices and systems have been developed to enhance the protection afforded windows and doors of buildings during intense storms and hurricanes. Intense wind and flying objects during tropical storms and hurricanes can easily damage windows, leading to the total destruction of a building. In addition to well known method of attaching corrugated hurricane panels to window frames to cover the window, hurricane shutters and rollaway shutters have also become well known as one means of protecting windows and doors, these apparatus being deployable prior to the building experiencing tropical storm or hurricane force winds.
A number of additional patented systems are known to serve the same purpose of protecting the windows from storm and wind damage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,768 to Rodrigues teaches a window storm panel brace having one or more elongated braces or bars that extend from one wall of the window opening to an opposed wall. The elongated brace is further provided with a planar friction pad at each end which is angularly adjustable relative to the long axis of the body to conform to the angle of the wall for maximum contact.
Pleasants teaches a universal attachment for installing and bracing covers over building openings in U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,329. An object of the '329 patent is to generate a tensile latching force via a commercially available ratchet attached to lightweight straps. U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,710 to Trundle teaches a method of securing a framed panel made of polycarbonate material over a window and secured thereto by shock cords and a cleat attached to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,610 to Satz, et al. teaches a storm shutter assembly for protecting a window during violent storms comprising a rigid panel utilizing stiles and keepers to hold the panel against the opening. Pena teaches a foldable device for protecting windows comprising two protective panels with hinges attached between the front surfaces of adjacent panels in U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,605. Straps are utilized to attach the back surfaces of the endmost panels and include a quick-release fastener.
The present invention provides a corrugated hurricane panel attachment and security/strengthening strap system and method for enhanced protection of windows and doors from the damaging effects of high wind and impact during hurricanes and tropical storms. Unique attaching brackets are provided which entrap both edges of the corrugated panel while an elongated flexible strap extends around and through each of the brackets and against both sides of the corrugated panel for added strength.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.